


Skelleton

by TWDnSlenderverseFangirl (orphan_account)



Series: Five Nights At Freddys [18]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Again, Blood and Gore, Hallucinations, M/M, Open to Interpretation, Sleep Deprivation, Sleeptalking, Takes place in the first game, Watching Someone Sleep, anyway on with tags, fnaf - Freeform, how come all my fics have to be so sad, idk - Freeform, kill me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3999526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TWDnSlenderverseFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fazbear's management has been complaining that the animatronics have become aggressive twards adults and parents, as well as day staff. The stench inside the costumes has also gotten worse, as their usual kind behavior. To solve this problem, they put the dual night guards on duty every night, together to try and figure it out. Hopefully it doesn't get them killed. </p><p>[I suck at summaries]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skelleton

Author's Note: WELCOME TO THE LONG PG X MIKE FIC THAT I'VE BEEN WANTING TO DO FOR 0999 YEARS XD This time im writing on my laptop so it wont be as rushed as when im writing on my ipod. I plan for this to be [around] 8 chapters and i aim for this to be around 15K words. But hey, we'll see. I also have a Left 4 Dead fanfiction that i need to update [every so often] so updating on here might be a bit delayed/slow. But pretty much, i update pretty quick. I COULD be like some of those lil shits who write Creatures fanfics and update every two months bUT I'M NOT BECAUSE I'M NICE XD But yeah. Maybe this will be finished within a month or two. or a week! Who knows!

  So yeah! Please enjoy and leave kudos+Comments. Have a good day~//

 

 Chapter One: All For One

 

 "Meeting?"

 "Yeah. Management is calling in all the guards. So you and Scott have to come in on Sunday for it."

 "Uh, alright. Do you know why?"

 "Nope. All they said was that it was 'of utmost importance.' "

 "Yeah. Thanks Alex."

 "Yo."

 

 Mike hung up the phone and sat down in his chair. 

 

He worked at Freddy Fazbear's fucking Pizzeria, AKA Hell on Earth. Due to circumstances he only had to work three days a week being Night Guard, but had to work two others as day shift [with only a few days off a week.] There was another night guard, Scott, who he talked to on the phone [or rather had messages left for him] every so often to help or whatever. He had never met him in person and the day guard only told him that he had been working there for a long time. 

 

So that was it.

 

Mike sunk down into his couch and and curled his body up. He really didn't want to go in tomorrow for a stupid meeting, let alone leave his apartment. His one day off this week and he had to go back, and not even get paid...

 

**_xxxxxxxxxx_ **

 

"They're in the meeting room with the CEO dude! Shit, something is definitely up if they called them in too."

"Really? You didn't do anything did you?"

"Nah dude. I told you i stopped fucking around with the voice tuning a long time ago."

Mike leaned against the wall of the party area and crossed his arms. They had to wait to be called in, and for the other night guard to get here as well. 

"Lets just hope we don't get fired or something." Mike sighed.  _'Please, god let them fire me.'_

"Yeah."

 

The door at the other end of the hall opened with a creak. A man in a black business suit and a red tie stepped out his slick brown hair looking entirely official. However, walked casually over to the two night guards, hands in his pockets.

 

"I was told there were supposed to be three of you." His dark voice asked to no one in particular.

"I- He hasnt come yet." Mike frowned a bit. 

"Well, i'm sure he'll be here soon-" Alex started to say but was interrupted.

 

As he said that, the bell rung through the pizzeria to signal someone had entered. The door opened quickly, and the soft sound of footsteps came through the hall and into the party room. [A man with slightly curly black hair](https://p.gr-assets.com/540x540/fit/hostedimages/1379780885/412374.jpg) walked in, his [blue eyes](http://www.ruthsinformationabout.com/images/vision/sxc-eyeball-461513_60183247.jpg) like ice. [He wore black pants and a plain white shirt](http://www.soletopia.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/08/white-tee-black-pants-black-shoes-no-socks.jpg), and honestly looked pretty normal. But there was something off about him. He had bags under his eyes, and looked like he was having trouble simply keeping them open.

 

"Sorry. I guess i'm kind of late."

 

"Right on time, actually. Come this way, please." The way-too official looking man said, turning around and started walking twards the meeting room. Mike glanced at him for a moment, as he had never seen him before; Scott noticed and smiled slightly, and gave some sort of small wave. Mike smiled back and followed Alex to the meeting room, not very excited to learn why they had been called in on such short notice, and on their day off. 

 

"Sorry to call you in on your day off, guys." The manager frowned and crossed his legs at the far end of the room. "The CEO and i decided we needed to talk about this face to face with you."

"Whats the problem?" Scott asked, taking a random seat in the room. Mike decided to sit next to him and of course, Alex followed. Strength in numbers, right?

"Well, we've had several incidents with some of the parents complaining of smell coming from the suits, as well as some sort of ooze coming from their eyes. Scott, i know i already had you look at them- and there was nothing wrong, correct?"

"Yup."

"Well, it gets worse. Yesterday, Freddy attacked a woman who was taking her child home at closing time. She had several injuries and had to be taken to a damn hospital. You think we can afford that?"

They all nodded 'no', except Scott.

"Well, you're right. And we can definately not afford a goddamn lawsuit. So, Alex, i want you to keep a close eye on those fuckers- and make sure you step in if they seem too aggressive twards the parents. And You two- i want you both working every night other than Saturday's and Sunday's- together. Keep an eye on things and report back to meat the end of the week if you find anything. There has to be a reason they're acting this way. I think that one of the janitors at the end of the night is fucking with them."

"And if you do manage to find something," the official man asked from the other side of the room. "You also call me. The number for the CEO is on all the phones."

 

"Well, thanks for the heads up." Scott said, standing up from the chair. "Ill be sure to report anything."

 

"I know you will." The manager said, looking at Scott with a harsh stare. "You can go home now, guys. Thanks for coming."

 

Mike and Alex stood up next, following as Scott was the first one out the door and to leave. 

"Dude, ooze?" Alex whispered. "I've noticed it on the day shift bro. I don't know what it is, but it looks like thick yellow chunky-blood."

"Gross. I bet their fur is getting all clumpy under there so it like, decapitates or something." Mike fake gagged quietly, so that the manager and CEO wouldn't hear behind them. "Nasty." Alex repied, stepping out of the door to the pizzrria. "See you on monday, dude." They parted ways with a wave as Mike walked back to his car. 

 

He wasnt looking forward to working dual side with someone all week.


End file.
